Faith
by PurpleMusicAngel
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, just a young peppy girl. Somehow, her life got complicated. She do things she doesn't even want to but it helps her stay sane as she is. Her past is haunting her. Now, War is going on. The Parliament has taken over everything. Now, Sakura has to do anything to survive. She meets her childhood love and friend, Syaoran Li. What would they do? Set In Future


**Hello there.**

**Caution: This may change into a 'M' rated because of possibly rude language and well you know, the other stuffs. **

**"Nananana" Speaking**

_**"Nananaa" Thoughts or emphasized a word or written**_

**"NANANANANAAAAA" really emphasized words or yelling **

**Disclaimer: I totally don't owned anything. Cardcaptor Sakura is totally Clamp. I only own the stories and plot and my own characters. If i owned this, Syaoran will totally admits his feelings as soon as possible. Touya might be mine...**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Kinomoto, just a young peppy girl. Somehow, her life got complicated. She do things she doesn't even want to but it helps her stay sane as she is. Her past is haunting her. Now, War is going on. The Parliament has taken over everything. Now, Sakura has to do anything to survive. She meets her childhood love and friend, Syaoran Li. What would they do? Work together as a team or just leave each other alone and let the Parliament take over everything. (Set in the future)**

**(Bet this sucks -_-")**

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter One: The girl **_

The moon shone brightly across the dark night. The frosty air sweeping through the streets of a little town called Tomoeda. The stars burned dimly in the midnight sky. A young girl with vibrant auburn hair and emerald eyes was walking. She looked torn. Her face held no emotions whatsoever. She seemed in rush. Trying to get away from something as soon as possible. Suddenly, she stopped in an abandoned park. She sat in the nearest bench and stared at the dark sky. Her eyes looked so dull. Her skin looks so pale. "I have to keep my head in the game." She whispered to herself. " I can't be distracted on what happened before. I have to move on "She whispered again.

"Have you done the job?" A mysterious voice asked the girl. She turned a bit and answered, "Yes, I have. It's done. All you need to do is just sit back and relax, Touya" shadow of a man came out from the darkness "Good Job, Kinomoto" he said. The girl stood up and turned to him. She looked straightly to his dark brown eyes. He was a very tall, well-built, and a strikingly handsome man with tanned skin. His messy dark brown hair was still as it is. "I did everything that I could, _**brother**_ ", The girl said with a firm voice. " I know, Sakura. Why don't you go back to base and have a rest." he said. The girl nodded and knew to obey him. She doesn't want to have a fight with her stupid brother right now.

"_**Sakura, what happened to you? Where's the girl you used to be?" **_ Her brother thought to himself. He misses his peppy, funny and annoying little sister.

* * *

_**Name : Kinomoto; Sakura**_

_**Date of Birth: 1 April 2120**_

_**Age : 18**_

_**Gender : Female**_

_**Relatives or Family : Parents; Deceased , Brother; Kinomoto; Touya**_

_**Location: Unknown **_

_**Alias: Tris **_

_**Sakura Kinomoto was the youngest child of the Kinomoto household. Kinomoto; Nadeshiko died 13 years ago and her husband Kinomoto; Fujitaka died in the incident occured 8 years ago. She is left with her brother, Touya. Since then, she and her brother went off the radar. They are believed to be alive. There are rumors about a girl who looks like Sakura located in several areas. The people mostly believed they saw her around before assassinations happen, but it's never proven. All traces seem to disappear immediately. **_

_'Sakura, Where are you?' A young man whispered to the lonely night. 'Are you okay? Do you still hate me for what I did?' whispered the young man once again. 'Believe me, I will find you. No matter what. I will find you, Sakura. I promise.'_

* * *

My brother told me to rest. I was perfectly fine. I arrived at the hideout around midnight. I went to my room. The warm and cozy feeling greeted me as soon as I opened the door. I closed the door and locked it. I went to take a quick shower. The hot water is running through my skin. I closed my eyes and began to reminisce about the past. I used to live a happy life. A girl with no worries and living her life to the fullest. Now, she's just like a shell. Feels like she doesn't have a soul. Her once beautiful emerald eyes that shows her feelings are now a just a pair of dull green and empty eyes. She didn't have a purpose anymore. She stepped out of the shower and changed to a black t-shirt and sweatpants. She sat on her bed and took her gun from her messenger bag. She started to wipe her gun.

_Knock, Knock; _ "Hey Tris. It's me Caleb" a voice from the other side of the door spoke up. "Come in, Caleb" I said. A young blonde handsome western man walked inside the room. His eyes were the brightest shade of green. "You okay, Tris?" He asked me. "I'm fine" I replied with a stoic voice. "That's good." He replied. A few seconds passed with both of us not saying anything. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" he said. "What?" I asked. "Since we met each other. When you came first here, 7 years ago. We're just kids." He chuckled. "Yeah, you're my first friend, Caleb" I replied with a slight smile on my face. "Hey, Tris. One day... Do you mind if you told me your given name?" He asked nervously. "My given name?" I asked him. "Yeah, the one your parents gave you." He smiled at me. "Sure, One day." I replied while putting down my gun. "One day, I'm going to tell you mind. Let's make a promise out of that. Do you mind?" He asked sheepishly. "No, I don't mind. Let's promise", I smiled at him. "Thanks Tris, I'm going to go to bed now." He said while standing up and walked to the door. "Bye, Caleb", I said.

"Oh yeah, and Tris?" He suddenly said before closing the door. "What?" I replied looking at him. "_You should smile more_", he says with a huge grin on his face and closed the door.

Smile, huh? I only smile in front of Caleb and Touya. Caleb's one of my closest friend and he haven't known my real name yet. He always calls me by the name I've chosen to be called with since I got here, Tris. I went to lay on my bed and stair at the ceilings. Smile, something I used to do all the time. Now, It's like a strange thing a barely do. The one who always made me smile was him, _My First Crush. _He probably forgot about me and moved on. He probably hated me for leaving without saying goodbye. He probably hated me for all the things I've said to him.

I have to move on. I can't live in the past. It's not possible for me to have a happy ending. My fate has already been destined. I can't change it, no matter what I do. This is how my life is now. This is the only life I know now. To do whatever we can to survive. To prevent the Parliament from taking over everything. I have to destroy them. They've done so many horrible things and one day, I'm going to end it. Even if I die, it's fine. At least, people got the chance to be happy and live their life like I can't. I have to try.

_I will try my best to make everything better again. Even it cost my life, I don't give a damn._

* * *

Okay, it's done. Now please review. First Fanfic ever. Got the name Tris and Caleb from my favorite book, Divergent. So yeah, please review and maybe I'll give a virtual cookie. Thanks! Much Love

- PurpleMusicAngel


End file.
